beetwen the thick wall
by garugadot
Summary: Ketika mata telah dibutakan oleh sugesti dan sebuah perbuatan lebih berarti dibanding sebuah kata yang terucap.


**"** _ **Sougo, kau suka kagura?"**_

Pertanyaan itu benar benar membangunkan sougo dari tidur siangnya. Dari mana pertanyaan itu muncul? Bagaimana lelaki mayo-addict bodoh menanyakan hal bodoh lainnya? Bagaimana dia mengambil kesimpulan itu? banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan tapi cukup lelah untuk ia temukan jawabannya.

 _"_ _ **Kenapa tiba tiba bertanya hijikata? kita membenci satu sama lain. Mayonaise pun tau"**_

 _ **"Tapi mataku tak dapat dibodohi sougo"**_

Sougo bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

Bodoh, tentu saja satu satunya hal terbodoh yang hijikata punya adalah matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap mayonaise sebagai tabung oksigen? Mungkin ia butuh operasi mata.

Sougo menghela nafasnya, ia tidak suka topik pembicaraan ini.

Satu satunya topik pembicaraan terburuk yang pernah hijikata angkat selain bagaimana enaknya memakan nasi dengan mayonaise sebagai toppingnya.

Mungkin karena jawaban dari pertanyaan si bodoh hijikata terlihat blur baginya?

" _ **Aku lihat caramu melihat kagura. Kenapa tidak kau akui saja bodoh?"**_

 _ **"Haruskah aku mengatakan iya agar kau puas hijikata idot?"**_ Jawab sougo sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang langsung terhubungan dengan koridor.

Dengan tatapan yang malas, ia menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di koridor dan beberapa orang yang berhenti sejenak untuk berbincang, salah satunya ialah gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

 **"Kenapa? Ragu dengan jawabanmu? Tak kusangka kau menyedihkan sougo"**

Sougo terkekeh kecil mendengar ejekan lelaki pencinta mayonaise itu. Tidak kah ia berkaca dengan kata katanya sendiri? Ia juga sangat menyedihkan karena sampai sekarang tidak ingin mengakui perasaanya terhadap kakanya. Sekarang siapa disini yang menyedihkan?

 _ **"Kau tau? Walaupun aku tau jawabannya-'**_

Sougo menatap gadis berambut merah lewat sebuah kaca yang membagi tempat mereka.

Gadis itu tampak terlihat bahagia..

 _ **"-Tetapi jawaban yang kuinginkan takan pernah ada.."**_

Ya, gadis itu tampak berbahagia berbicara dengan gurunya...

 **SAKATA GINTOKI**

 **Gintama**

 **hideaki sorachi**

(Between the thick wall)

GaruGadot

 **Sometimes love doesnt need to be told**

(1 minggu yang lalu)

Jam 12.00 pm. adalah waktu terfavorit milik okita sougo.

Tidak ada bunyi goresan kapur, tidak ada buku pelajaran, tidak ada guru yang berbicara, hanya ia dan bangku kesayangannya untuk tidur.

Biasanya saat istirahat, sougo akan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah dan tidur di salah satu bangku favorit miliknya.

sunyi dan tenang tanpa gangguan si hijikata bodoh yang selalu mengomelinya mengenai pekerjaan di organisasi.

Tapi sepertinya istirahat kali ini akan berbeda, mengingat seorang gadis berambut merah sudah mendahuluinya. Ia mencium bau istirahat yang tidak tenang.

 _ **"Oi china mingir! Ini singgasanak-"**_

Kata kata sougo terpotong begitu menatap sang gadis berambut merah itu tengah menangis pelan.

China? Menangis? Sepertinya tidak ia temukan di kamus.

Kagura yang ia kenal biasanya memiliki temprament tinggi dan selalu tertawa meskipun itu adalah hal terbodoh sekalipun.

Tetapi china yang menangis ada hal yang baru untuknya. Kenapa?

 _ **"Oi. Kau nangis?"**_

Pertanyaan sougo mengagetkan kagura hingga ia mengusap usap matanya dengan cepat menghapus setiap air mata yang mengalir. Malu kah? Pikir sougo.

 _ **"Pergi sana sadist bodoh! Ughh.. kenapa dari semua orang harus kau sih?"**_

 _ **"Hm? Ok kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Aku juga tidak peduli sih. Toh bukan urusanku. Bye!"**_

 _ **"Tunggu tunggu! Ugh aku tidak percaya aku akan melakukan ini! Aku tidak akan mengulang ya"**_

Kagura menghembuskan nafasnya

 _ **"Akusukaginchan!"**_

lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya berkali kali. Hanya itu? Dan gadis itu menangis? Serius?!

 _ **"Oh hanya itu? Penting sekali sepertinya"**_

Kagura menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban sougo. Dari wajahnya tergambar bahwa gadis itu tidak puas dengan jawaban sougo. Lalu apalagi yang harus sougo jawab? Ia tidak pernah menghadapi hal hal seperti ini. Terlebih lagi china.

 _ **"Tadi siapa yang minta cerita? Sekarang aku menyesal. Dasar sadist bodoh!"**_

 _ **"apa sih? Sudah untung aku mau mendengarkan. Memangnya kenapa dengan bos? Bukannya kalian tinggal bersama?"**_

Kagura menggembungkan kembali pipinya. Wajahnya kini tampak sedih. matanya tertuju pada tangannya yang kini saling beradu seakan ragu untuk meneruskan.

 _ **"Errr.. pagi ini aku ke kantor ginchan. Aku melihat di mejanya terdapat kado yang terbungkus rapih. Karena penasaran, jadi aku buka. Begitu ku buka ternyata dari tsukki"**_

Sougo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Bukankah harusnya gadis ini yang paling tahu mengenai keadaan guru mereka itu? Kenapa ia merasa seperti berada di sudut pandang orang ketiga?

 _ **"Aku kira kau sudah tau? Bukannya mereka memang dekat?"**_

Kagura menundukan kepalanya. Matanya berkaca kaca seakan akan pagar sedang menghalangi air matanya untuk mengalir dari mata birunya. mungkin karena dia adalah kagura yato. dia tidak akan pernah menunjukan sisi lemahnya di hadapan saingannya, terlebih lagi untuk menangis.

Sougo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kagura yang bertingkah seperti wanita ini sangat merepotkan baginya. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak terbiasa menenangkan wanita. Tetapi juga karena dia tidak suka melihat wajah kagura yang seperti itu. Lemah dan menyedihkan, membuatnya kesal.

Kagura berhenti melamun begitu sebuah sapu tangan mendarat di kepalanya. Ia menatap sougo dengan kebingungan tergambar di wajahnya. Sougo hanya menatap gadis itu datar sebagai balasan atas kebingungan kagura.

 _ **"Usap wajahmu. Kau makin jelek ketika menangis"**_

Kesal. itu lah yang tergambar dari wajah kagura yang sedang mengelap wajahnya. sepertinya gadis itu terlalu lelah untuk berargument dengan sougo.

Sougo menatap datar kagura yang sedang menghapus semua air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya kagura mengikuti perintahnya. Sougo tersenyum kecil.

Kagura melepaskan sapu tangan dan bersiap untuk mengomeli sougo. Dari pada wajah menyebalkan yang di tangkap matanya, ia malah melihat punggung lelaki itu sedang meninggalkannya sendirian di taman.

 _ **"Sadist!"**_

Sougo berhenti dan menoreh kearah kagura yang terlihat terengah engah karena berteriak memanggil namanya.

 _ **"Ja-jangan besar kepala ya! Aku bercerita padamu karena kebetulan ada kau saja"**_

walaupun begitu, Setidaknya sougo dapat melihat wajah kagura yang berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

Ket:

*Sudut pandang orang ke 3 = serba tahu*

note:

Allhamdulillah part 1 kelar dengan sudut pandang orang ke 3 sougo.

Fanfict ini bakal dibagi jadi beberapa part. Gabanyak, takut mood nulisnya ilang.

Ini settingnya jaman SMA ya Kira kira umur mereka 17an lah. Bayangin aja sougo sama kagura yang time skip 2 tahun itu dengan Alurnya yg bakal maju mundur.

thanks for reading and dont forget to leave the comment. See ya in another nice day.


End file.
